gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Small
Mr. Steve Small is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is the hippie school counselor at Elmore Junior High. Although his job is to advise the students, he tends to act like the one that needs the most help. Appearance Mr. Small is a tall, fluffy cloud-like creature. He wears a rainbow-patterned shirt, black bell bottoms, and blue and yellow sandals. White fluff covers almost all of his body, which is more plentiful on his forearms, feet, and head. He also has a small ponytail to keep his hair tied back, which is very long. His eyes are round and colored lime green with red pupils. According to "The Lie," he has a humanoid appearance underneath his fluff. As a student in Junior High, his hair was very long, going mid-back. He also used to have a pink shirt with a sideways Yin Yang symbol on it, which he wore with bluish-white jeans. Starting in season 2, his design was altered slightly. The most noticeable changes were the addition of eyebrows and alteration to the design of his sandals. In the first season, he usually spoke in a calm, quiet, southern accent. From the second season onward, he gained a more stereotypical hippie voice, with his southern accent completely gone. Personality Counseling Mr. Small is the guidance counselor of Elmore Junior High, meaning that his job is to assist students with personal problems and help them make the right choices in life. However, because most of his counseling techniques seem to lie on the strange and somewhat ineffective side of the spectrum, most kids who enter his office seeking assistance leave confused and no better off than they were previously. For example, in the episode "The Painting," Mr. Small attempts to help Gumball and Darwin deal with their destructive energy, but, his attempts prove to be less than helpful, as most of his teachings involve things such as screaming in an attempt to relieve oneself of excess anger, and expressing oneself through coating them in paint, and allowing them to track it all over the room. Hippie nature Mr. Small has been described as a hippie and a new ager many times, which is somewhat reflected in his mannerisms and appearance. He seems to enjoy meditation and is overall a mostly mellow person. He has a large array of spiritual paraphernalia such as incense, healing crystals, and other such things he uses to help the students he counsels. He also seems to go through phases on interest with such items, always hopping on whatever the current new age fad is at the time. Eccentric behavior Mr. Small is one of the stranger people in Elmore. In "The Dress," there is a short scene of him bending over backwards while greeting someone. In the first season, he seemed to have a bit of a temper, such as when he yelled at Gumball for doing the wrong move when they were doing an interpretive dance. Another example of his rude personality is in the episode "The Sock," as he grew tired of Gumball and Darwin not understanding honesty, and decided to use the Silence Snake, a sock puppet he used to yell at them and force them both into silence. In the second season onward, his split personality is more toned down and he greatly mellows out. He is also shown to be a coward and very weak on several occasions. In "The Banana," he is seen drinking "herbal tea" that causes him to pass out at first and then space out later in the episode. Throughout the episode he enthusiastically helps Gumball and Darwin with their problem with Banana Joe, commending the two of them for their work on resolving the chewed pen issue. In season three, his first major appearance has him going after Janice, a purple van with surreal, psychedelic imagery on it. He is also shown to believe in several strange conspiracy theories, such as redheads being the descendants of aliens, and, more truthfully, that there is a Void where all the world's bad ideas are sent to. In "The Allergy," he attempts to cure Darwin's allergy using "alternative medicine" that involves things like energy crystals and acupuncture. In "The Silence", he tries the same thing, only for Gumball and Darwin to be severely changed. Relationship Enemies Trivia *He is named after Steve Small, one of the show's designers on Season 1 who works at Studio AKA. *His appearances are usually preceded by a strum of the sitar. *It is revealed in "The Bet" that he is a licensed roller blader, although he is not very skilled at rollerblading. *Mr. Small, being a puffy cloud-like creature with many colors, slightly resembles Masami and Tobias, although the characters are not related. *Sometimes the rainbow pattern from his shirt seems to stay put, and only the part of it that is on his shirt changes depending on the camera angle and his position - as if his shirt was a window looking out on the pattern. This effect is most noticeable in "The Fight." *Mr. Small listens to mystic chants and whale songs in his spare time, and he also seems to enjoy sitar music, since it was playing throughout his scenes in "The Painting," and "The Sock." *As seen in Nicole's flashback in the episode "The Gi," he used to make fun of Richard's "Cottontail Cavalier" costume back when they were in middle school. This flashback also reveals that Mr. Small went to Elmore Junior High as a kid. This also reveals that he may be around the same age as Nicole and Richard. *While wearing his interpretive dance suit in "The Painting," it is shown that his fluff hides his real body structure, because, underneath it, he is very bony and skinny. This is also seen when he is wearing his rollerblading suit. *In "The Lie," Mr. Small rips off the fluff on his face with tape, revealing that he is actually more of a primate than a cloud. *He is a vegetarian, meaning that he abstains from eating meat. However, in "The Castle," he is seen eating a large chunk of meat. According to him, he only pretends to be a vegetarian for the "rush of superiority" from making other people feel bad. *It was revealed that Mr. Small's first name is Steve in "The Wand." He is named after one of the show's designers and was designed by him as well. *He owns a van he calls Janice. Janice has appeared five times (so far) in the series: in "The Void," "The Question," "The Nobody," "The Check," and "The Sucker." *In "The Job," Mr. Small claims to be practicing breatharianism. *Mr. Small believes in some conspiracy theories as revealed in "The Void." Aside from the world putting mistakes in the void, he believes that red heads are the descendants of an alien race. *According to the episode "The Fight," Mr. Small is quite terrified of Tina. *In "The Boombox," it is implied he views Miss Simian as an enemy because he was happy about her supposed retirement. "The Gi" supports this because it was revealed that he used to be in her class when he attended Elmore Junior High. *In "The Finale," it is revealed that the events of the episode "The Sock" gave him claustrophobia, which is fear of enclosed spaces. *Mr. Small can play the guitar, as shown in "The Painting," "The Gripes" and "The Advice." *In "The Fraud," he admits that he is not a US citizen. **Ben Bocquelet, via Twitter, has stated that Mr. Small is from Canada. *In "The Saint," he is shown to be able to pilot a small airplane. *Mr. Small's occupation, personality, and voice may be a reference to Mr. Mackey, a character on the adult animated sitcom South Park. **His personality may also be a reference to Mr. Van Driessen from Beavis and Butthead. Gallery Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Anger Management Club Category:Adults Category:Couselors Category:Phhotographes Category:Teachers Category:TAWOG Characters